Radley Sanitarium
'''thumb|300pxRadley Sanitarium '''to szpital psychiatryczny znajdujący się w fikcyjnym mieście Darkette County w Pensylwanii. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w serialu, kiedy Mona Vanderwaal została do niego wysłana, po tym, jak ujawniono, że jest"A". Spencer Hastings także przez pewien czas była pacjentką ośrodka i mieszkała w tym samym pokoju, w którym wcześniej Mona. Przebywała tam także Marion Cavanaugh, ale miało to miejsce przed wydarzeniami ukazanymi w serialu. Być może, kiedy Alison opowiadała historię o dziewczynie umieszczonej w zakładzie psychiatrycznym po zabiciu swojej siostry bliźniaczki, miała na myśli ten szpital. Ośrodek był kluczowym miejscem dla trzeciego sezonu. Losy w serialu |-| Sezon 2 = *Pierwszy raz nazwa "Radley Sanitarium" pojawia się w odcinku "The First Secret". Kłamczuchy idą ulicą, kiedy zauważają coś w oknie nawiedzonego domu. Kiedy odchodzą, drzwi domu otwierają się, a przed domem parkuje taksówka z napisem "Radley Sanitarium" na boku. *Mona zostaje wysłana do Radley po tym, jak ujawnia, że jest "A" w odcinku "UnmAsked". Odwiedza ją ktoś w czerwonym płaszczu podobnym do tego, który nosiła Vivian Darkbloom; później okazuje się, że tą osobą była CeCe Drake. Jednakże Marlene King ujawniła, że to wydarzenie było tylko halucynacją i tak naprawdę nie miało miejsca. |-| Sezon 3 = *Hanna odwiedza Monę w Radley, aby uzyskać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. W czasie kilku pierwszych wizyt Mona uparcie milczy, ale w końcu Hannie udaje się z nią porozmawiać. ("Bloood Is The New Black") *Mona wpada w panikę, kiedy Caleb przychodzi do niej z wizytą. Mówi jej, żeby lepiej nie zrobiła niczego, co zrani Hannę. Wtedy dziewczyna zaczyna wrzeszczeć i rzuca stołem przez pokój. To zajście powoduje, że lekarz zabrania odwiedzania jej. ("Kingdom of the Blind") *Podczas wizyty Arii i Hanny Mona opuszcza swój pokój i biegnie do sali dla dzieci, gdzie zaczyna czesać włosy lalkom. ("Crazy") *Mona wydostaje się z ośrodka w przebraniu pielęgniarki, pokazując strażnikowi fałszywy dowód osobisty (wzięty od Hanny we wcześniejszym odcinku). ("The Lady Killer") *Mona zostaje wypisana ze szpitala. ("She's Better Now") *Spencer Hastings zostaje umieszczona w Radley, po tym jak znaleziono ją plączącą się bez celu, całą we krwi i w stanie katatonii. Kiedy znajduje ją turysta, przedstawia się jako "Jane Doe". ("Out of Sight, Out of Mind") *Dyżurny Eddie Lamb ujawnia Spencer, że matka Toby'ego - Marion Cavanaugh - była kiedys pacjentką Radley. ("Will The Circle Be Unbroken?") *Spencer zostaje wypuszczona ze szpitala, a Mona mówi Kłamczuchom, że podczas pobytu w Radley dowiedziała się, jak niezauważenie wyjść i wejść do środka. ("A DAngerous GAme"). |-| Sezon 4 = *Spencer i Toby wracają do Radley, aby dowiedzieć się, co naprawdę działo się z matką Toby'ego w dzień jej śmierci. ("Cat's Cradle") *Spencer udaje się do Radley, aby wyjaśnić z Eddiem Lamb niespójności w raporcie detektywa Wildena na temat śmierci Marion Cavanaugh. ("The Guilty Girl's Handbook") *Po przyznaniu się do zastrzelenia Wildena, Mona zostaje ponownie umieszczona w szpitalu. ("Into the Deep") *Wren dokonuje oceny stanu psychicznego Mony w jej pokoju. Dziewczyna niczego mu nie mówi, ponieważ już mu nie ufa. [[Veronica Hastings udaje się do szpitala i grozi jej. Jessica DiLaurentis mówi Hannie i Spencer, że CeCe Drake przyszła kiedyś do Radley ubrana jak Alison. ("The Mirror Has Three Faces") *Mona zostaje ponownie wypisana ze szpitala. ("Now You See Me, Now You Don't") *Okazuje się, że matka Alison, Jessica DiLaurentis, była pracowała w kuratorium przed swoją śmiercią. ("Close Encounters") |-| Sezon 5 = *Okazuje się, że dziewczyną z grobu Alison jest Bethany Young, była pacjentka ośrodka. ("Miss Me x100") *Eddie Lamb daje Ezrze rysunki, jakie Bethany wykonała w szpitalu. ("Run, Ali, Run") *Aria zaczyna pracę wolontariuszki w szpitalu, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Bethany i znaleźć jej współlokatorkę Dużą Rhondę. ("The Silence of E.Lamb") *Rhonda zdradza Arii, że Bethany otrzymywała prezenty od Jessici i sądzi, że ma to coś wspólnego ze śmiercią matki Toby'ego. ("Scream For Me") Pracownicy *Elizabeth Mainway - właścicielka *Jessica DiLaurentis - kuratorka (przed śmiercią) *Dr. Louis Palmer - dawny lekarz *Eddie Lamb - dawny pielęgniarz *Pielęgniarka Lisa *Pielęgniarka Sybil - wspomniana przez Monę *Dr. Wren Kingston - lekarz (wolontariusz) *Aria Montgomery - wolontariuszka Pacjenci *Marion Cavanaugh - przed śmercią *CeCe Drake - zameldowana tylko raz, jako Alison DiLaurentis *Mona Vanderwaal - została dwukrotnie umieszczona w ośrodku; po raz pierwszy na około 7 miesięcy (kwiecień 2011 - początek listopada 2011); po raz drugi na kilka dni po przyznaniu się do zabicia Wildena *Spencer Hastings - przebywała w ośrodku przez tydzień *Wrażliwy Pacjent - był w szpitalu, kiedy przebywała tam Marion *Bethany Young - przed śmiercią; uciekła tego dnia, kiedy zniknęła Alison *Duża Rhonda - była współlokatorka Bethany Young Różnice między serialem a książką *W serialu Mona Vanderwaal i Spencer Hastings były pacjentkami Radley. Z kolei w książce byłoby to niemożliwe, ponieważ szpital został zamknięty zanim Alison DiLaurentis zniknęła. *W książce jedyną pacjentką szpitala była Courtney DiLauretis. Ciekawostki *Janel Parrish (grająca Monę) zdradziła w jednym z wywiadów, że Radley odgrywał bardzo ważną rolę trzecim sezonie. *Szpital Radley dużo częściej pojawiałby się w serialu, gdyby pojawiła się postać Courtney DiLaurentis. *Nazwa szpitala pochodzi od nazwiska Boo Radleya - bohatera powieści "Zabić drozda", która pojawiła się w serialu, kiedy uczniowie czytali ją na zajęcia Ezry Fitza. *Radley Sanitarium zostało otwarte w 1931 roku. Galeria Spencer and Radley orderly.jpg Radleytaxi.jpg Radleydayroom.jpeg Radley Sanitarium.png Radley room.jpg Radley Main Entrance.png Radley Children Ward.png Radley.jpeg Monasradleyroom.jpeg Crazy.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Miejsca poza Rosewood Kategoria:A do Z